The subject matter disclosed herein relates to compressor stator vanes, and more specifically, to a fourth stage compressor stator vane.
Compressors are used in a variety of industries and systems to compress a gas, such as air. For example, gas turbine engines typically include a compressor to provide compressed air for combustion and cooling. Compressors typically include a rotor assembly and a stator assembly. In multi-stage compressors, the rotor assembly may include multiple rows (e.g., rotor stages) each row having multiple rotor blades. Likewise, the stator assembly may include multiple rows (e.g., stator stages) each row having multiple stator vanes. The rotor assembly is designed to rotate with respect to the stator assembly, compressing an intake fluid as the fluid traverses the compressor.